


Giving In

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Erend and Nil learn to get along. (That's all I've got, LOL)Ship: Erend/Aloy/NilFandom: HZDFor the Kink: Double Penetration
Relationships: Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Erend & Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496414
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Giving In

Aloy sat near the fire sharpening her newly crafted arrowheads. The night was a gloomy one and most of their small party was exhausted. Erend and Nil were actually talking not too far from where she sat. She had been hoping the two of them would start to get along, so she made no move to interrupt them. It seemed battle and their shared lover being injured could do a lot to mend their tenuous relationship.

As things were beginning to wind down for the night, the full bellies and worn bodies started falling all around her. Many of the Vanguard didn’t even bother setting up their tents and had rolled out their bedding ready to find peace under the starless sky. Battling Eclipse and a mighty, corrupted Thunderjaw could have anyone not caring about the elements. 

She was beginning to feel the pull of sleep herself but her mind wouldn’t quiet. She finally had some of the answers she had been seeking but it didn’t change the way she had begun to think about herself. She now knew she was not a machine but she was created by one, as were they all, she supposed. She’d seen the birthing pods, had been shown what they were for and knew that all beings could trace their origins back to the Mountain. She may be the only one alive today that could claim a direct descendence but it did give her a small amount of comfort to realize she wasn’t as unlike everyone else as she had thought.

Erend made his way to the one tent that had been erected that evening. While everyone else fell around fires, Aloy had gone through the motions of setting up camp. She was tired. She was sore but she’d done this so many times over the past year that the habitual motions occurred without her even needing to think about it. Her eyes tracked his trail to the tent and she found herself wanting to join him, to seek the comfort of his arms, to have him hold her and remind her that she was in fact still alive, still solid. 

Picking up her arrowheads and placing them in her pouch to be attached to their shafts another time, she pushed herself to her feet and crossed the distance to join Erend. 

She entered the tent just in time to find Erend undressing. She enjoyed watching him shed the bulky layers of metal and leather. She remembered thinking at one point that he must be a little fat, that he would have a rounded belly with little definition or tone to his musculature. It was a happy surprise to find she had been wrong. She wouldn’t have minded if he’d been a little chubby. That thought had only crossed her mind when she’d seen him half-undressed for the first time. Her expectations had met reality in a crash of desire. Yet, she could admit to herself that her desire wouldn’t have been dampened by an extra layer around his middle. She’d fallen for the man, not his body. 

“Enjoying the show?” Erend turned to her with a sleepy smirk painting his lips. 

“As a matter of fact, I am.” She crossed the small distance that separated them and ran her hands down his scarred back and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into him and consuming his warmth.

His hands stroked gently over hers and he let out a deep sigh. He had wanted her to come to him, to tell him what had been weighing on her mind and her body pressing into his felt like the start of her opening up. 

Removing her hands from his belly, he turned in her arms and placed her tiny hands on his shoulders. This close he could see her swollen eyes that begged to be shut, the dark circles that spoke of her near exhaustion. Yet, he also saw her need for him, to be near him. There were days that he loathed being one of the men in her life, days where he wished Aloy thought of nothing but him but seeing her like this, knowing that she still could and would look at him like he was her everything took the sting out.

Aloy rose onto the tips of her toes to meet Erend’s lips. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath drawing in her herbal scent and letting it fill his lungs. He needed her, needed every part of her being. He had been missing the scent of her on his pillow, in his bed. He’d missed the faint smell of woodsmoke that clung to her leathers, the bitter tang of the berries as he tasted her tongue. He wanted to capture it all again and imprint it on his sober memory. 

He found himself repeating the words, never again. Never again would he be so stupid. Never again would he put her in a position to leave him. Never again would he come home to her with whiskey on his breath. Never again would he give her cause to not come home. 

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted her off her feet. Her strong legs gripped him as she pulled herself up against his body. He knew the strength in her arms, her legs but she felt almost weightless, delicate in his arms. Many times he wondered how someone so small could be so powerful. He knew the answer but it still didn’t seem possible.

She groaned heavily as his hands left her waist and gripped her bottom. He kneaded the muscles there, making her arch into him, her pelvis shifting over his growing erection. Fire and spit, he needed this. He had needed it much longer than he’d like to admit. He had tried being a gentleman. He had attempted to give her some space to sort through her ever-growing list of problems but in all that time, thoughts of being with her never left. 

Their interlude came to a halt as the tent flap opened and someone else walked into the space they were quickly beginning to heat up. Erend placed Aloy back on her feet and met the man’s steady gaze.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Nil stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t seem to be angry. In fact, if Erend had to guess, the Carja looked amused. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t think…” His words were cut short as he saw the pleading look in Aloy’s eyes. She wanted this. She wanted him to share her. He took a deep breath. This wasn’t happening. He couldn’t. Could he? 

Turning back to Nil, the Carja’s eyebrow rose in question, or was it a challenge? Was Nil ready to give in to Aloy’s need for both of them? His head began to shake involuntarily. No, this wasn’t what he wanted. His promise was to Aloy not to Nil. He had no obligation to be here if she wanted someone else. 

Aloy’s small palm covered his forearm. “Erend, please,” she asked. 

Stroking his hand over his face, he attempted to hide his revulsion. He couldn’t believe she was actually asking this of him. He knew Nil shared her bed on occasion. He knew Avad did as well. But he never anticipated her wanting them to share her… together. 

When he lowered his hand to argue his point, he saw Aloy’s downcast eyes, her mouth set into a forlorn frown. She was about to turn to Nil and he had no idea what she would say, whether she would send the man away or if she would simply stop for his sake. He didn’t want that either. He had told her he would be willing to see this through. To be hers as long as she wanted him. This was just a part of that, wasn’t it?

“Wait,” he called before she could do anything she’d regret. Taking her by the waist, he pulled her in for another kiss. He focused on her lips, on her scent. He heard Nil’s approaching footsteps but with each one, he replaced the thought with a memory of Aloy’s body. Of their first night together, of the way she moved when she danced. 

The footfalls ceased and he felt Aloy pull away from him. Her hands remained on his body and his eyes stayed shut but he knew Nil was touching her. He could feel it in the way she moved against him, hear it in her soft sighs. He knew he couldn’t keep his eyes closed forever, so he peeked ever so slightly. 

Nil’s fingers grazed Aloy’s slender neck as he brushed her hair away to place kisses over her pulse and collar bone. Her arm extended up to sink her fingers into his curly hair. He was about to close his eyes again but the hand on his belly moved southward. She found the ties holding his trousers in place and tugged. With Nil caressing her waist and lavishing her neck, she was just as eager to free his cock. 

Her hand slipped under the waistband and her touch had him groaning and moving closer to the pair. As she stroked him, Nil began to unbuckle her skirts. It became oddly erotic, watching another man undressing her, while she played with him. He began to think that maybe he was worried about nothing. Nil showed no interest in him after all, this was all about Aloy.

As she undid the clasp of her vest, Aloy stopped stroking him long enough to remove it and the silk undershirt but that was all. Her hand slid over his cock as Nil gripped and lifted her breasts. He massaged them and Erend found himself leaning forward to take one of the pink nipples into his mouth. Nil squeezed as he sucked causing Aloy to buck against them both. 

Then, he dropped to his knees to remove her leggings. She stepped out of them easily with Nil supporting her and it gave Erend an idea. Lifting one leg, he pushed her weight into Nil. He leaned into her and placed her leg on his shoulder. Kissing up the length of her thigh, his lips made a path to her core. Slowly, he licked her, stroking his tongue over the soft folds of her sex. She bucked again, but Nil held her upright. He lifted his eyes to meet Aloy’s and saw that Nil had bent his head to suckle her breast. He watched as Aloy’s eyes rolled back into her head. This tandem pleasure was seemingly more than she had bargained for.

As he slid his fingers inside of her, still suckling her clit, he saw that Nil’s hands had moved from her breasts to stroke the rest of her body and his eyes were on Erend. Yet, he seemed much more interested in what Erend was doing than the man himself. His tongue mimicked Erend’s as he slid the wet muscle along Aloy’s ear. She sucked in a deep breath and came. Erend lapped at the juices flowing over his fingers. 

Aloy’s eyes finally met Erend’s and in them, he saw the feral huntress. He knew Aloy would take him, just as she had planned to. She lowered her leg, stepping closer, and forcing Erend onto his back. She wasted no time in straddling him. She was eager to feel his cock inside of her, to be riding him and bringing him to orgasm. 

She slid onto him, gently sheathing his cock inside of her and her eyelids fluttered at the fullness of his cock. He knew he was big but to see that look on her face every time he entered her inflated his ego and made him feel like she would always desire him. 

He had almost forgotten about Nil until he heard the Carja spit into his palm. He pushed Aloy forward until her body was nearly flush to Erend’s and then he slid one knee in between their conjoined legs and one on the outside of their thighs. He could feel the hair of Nil’s legs tickling his own but with his cock inside Aloy, it didn’t seem to matter anymore. He watched Aloy’s face as Nil penetrated her ass. He saw the moment, Aloy’s lips pressed together in momentary pain which quickly gave way to a look of sheer ecstasy.

They pumped into her, Erend lifting his hips in a steady rhythm while Nil rocked into her from behind. Aloy could do nothing but take their cocks. She was pinned between them, her hands on the ground for support. Erend had no idea how many times she came but it was quickly becoming obvious that his bedroll would no longer be suitable for sleeping on that night.


End file.
